


Crush

by 15Acesplz



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, duh - Freeform, fantasies not coming true, kinda the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote, some sort of high school AU I guess. One-sided Rod/Nicky (isn't it all...). It's just cute and a little sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Nicky was smiling, not his typical broad grin, but a very shy smile. “Rod…”

“Yes?” Rod was holding onto Nicky’s every word.

“I-I really like you. You know, as more than a friend… I’ve always felt this way.”

“Oh, Nicky…” Rod breathed. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that!”

Nicky locked his eyes with Rod’s, and Rod suddenly knew what was going to happen. He stepped towards Nicky and tilted his head gently, moving closer – 

“Hey, Rod, are you listening?”

Rod was jerked out of his fantasy. “O-of course I am.”

“Really?” Nicky asked. “Cause you looked like you were in some sort of dreamland… Say, Rod,” he asked suddenly. “Do you have a crush on someone?”

Rod’s cheeks began to redden. “What!? What would make you ask that?”

“Well…” Nicky grinned teasingly. “You sorta have that look in your eye.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He denied firmly, despite the betraying blush on his face. It was one of the curses of being a redhead.

“Aw, come on, you can tell me! I’m your best friend! Who is it?”

“You, of all people, are the last I would tell.” Rod huffed.

“What! Why?”

Rod began to sweat. “W-well, obviously… You just can’t keep a secret, Nicholas. Telling you would be like telling everyone.”

Nicky pouted. “I’m plenty trustworthy!”

“I’m not going to chance it.”

Nicky was quiet for a while, and Rod thought he had dropped the subject. But then he spoke again. “Do I know them?”

Rod wasn’t sure if he should answer, or even how to answer. He bit his lip, something tugging painfully at his chest. “Yes… Yes, I think you do.”


End file.
